Beyblade Play by Play: Kyora's Ultimate Fanfic!
by Kyelor
Summary: Budding fanfiction author, Kyora, arrives in the Bladebreaker's world where Max gives her a tutorial on how to write about beybattles. A two chapter parody of Beyblade fanfiction writing! My first COMPLETED fic!
1. Beybattle Tutorial

Disclaimer: Umm. . . I am not the owner of Beyblade, or any of its characters or plot premises. I am, however, the creator of Kyora-chan and this fanfic. Please, no plagiarizing! You wouln't want to upset Kyora-chan, right? I would also like to point out that Kyora-chan is a purely fictional character and she is not based off of an actual author, fanfiction or non. In addition, the terms I use in my glossary are not in any way owned by me, but rather, I attempted to create relevant definitions for them.

Self-introduction: Hello, I'm Kyelor! This is my second beyblade fanfic, and first-ever parody fic. I hope you enjoy it!

This fanfic is dedicated to TsukiKishuko, fellow fanfiction author and a new friend of mine. She is the author of several Beyblade fics (total of 9 I think?), which she updates frequently.

I would also like to dedicate this fic to kissedbykai (fanfic author) for providing me with additional inspiration with her own Beyblade fic, _Cartoon Love, _and to Sholay (friend and fellow fanfic author) for her support and being a pioneer in writing quality Beyblade fanfiction with her story _Sooryavansham. _

I also drew inspiration from writing my in-progress Beyblade fanfic, _Blading in Time _and from the anime OVA series, _Puni Puni Poemy. _

There will be a mini **glossary of terms **at the beginning of this chapter, and an **extended glossary **at the end of chapter 2. I highly recommend that you read chapter 1 before looking at the extended glossary! It has a listing of several terms used in my story that may not be widely understood. It contains some spoilers too, which is why I have it in chapter 2 rather than in this chapter. This also gives me a chance to look over my writing and make sure my facts are straight. Also, since I am not a fluent Japanese speaker, if there are errors in my fic or in the glossary, please feel free to correct me!

This fic is rated T for occasional sexual references and crazy fanfic jargon.

* * *

**Mini Glossary of Terms** – Refer to this if you see a word you don't understand! 

Most fanfiction readers and authors are probably somewhat familiar with these, but who knows, there may be something that needs clarification!

Also, I wrote these definitions myself! Please ask for my permission first, if you would like to use them!

Arienai: A Japanese phrase that means "I can't believe this!" or something similar.

Canon: An adjective used to describe a character, setting or plot that is genuine to the original story/series and is usually copyright to the author who created it. For example, the 'Bladebreakers' are canon characters in the series _Beyblade. _

Fourth Wall: An intangible 'wall' between the audience and the characters on stage. In the case of TV shows such as Beyblade, the fourth wall is probably most likened to the TV screen, which separates the viewer from the characters on the screen. To 'breach' the fourth wall means that a character on-screen has somehow shown awareness that they are being watched by an audience. If you will. . . it's like the division between reality and fiction!

In-Character: A term usually used to describe a canon character who retains their canon personality traits within a fan work.

Out-of-character (OOC): This term is usually used to describe a canon character who _does not_ retain their canon personality traits within a fan work.

Mary Sue: Widely considered to be the bane of fanfiction readers everywhere. She is the model of a highly idealized, female original character. Often too perfect for her own good, she tends to hog the spotlight to the neglect of canon characters, and is sometimes a projection or mirror-image of the author who created her.

* * *

Beyblade Play-by-Play: The Ultimate Fanfic by Kyora-chan!

* * *

Shuffle, shuffle. 

"Where am I?"

_Shfff. . . click. Creeeak. . . _

"Ahhh. . ."

A girl with long, purple hair and green eyes crept along the isolated corridor. Dressed in her school uniform and clutching a notebook to her chest, she stepped silently across the concrete floors, looking from left to right. She scanned the signs on each door she passed, gingerly making her way forward.

"I sure hope I can find my way out of here soon."

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, she finds herself in front of an imposing, steel door. Gripping the handle, she struggled to push the heavy slab of metal aside, wincing in fatigue as she exerted herself. She slid through the thin aperture quickly as the door slammed shut behind her, and once she was able to look around the room, the girl's eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"Who. . .who are you?"

There were two boys in the room, which was equipped with several computers, a beystadium, and several other technological contraptions that the girl couldn't name. However, the room and its components were currently of no interest to her. She simply stared, awestruck at the sight of the two boys.

"Are you lost? No one else is supposed to be here."

"Max. . . Kenny. . . Oh my God! Wow, it's really you guys!" the girl exclaimed, as she ran up to them with enthusiastic fervor.

"Huh?" Max and Kenny said in unison. They looked at each other, then turned back towards the girl.

"Oh, I should introduce myself!" The girl smiled as she smoothed her pleated skirt and shifted her feet restlessly. "My name is Kyora, please call me Kyora-chan! I'm a really, REALLY big fan of the Bladebreakers. . . can I have your autographs please?" With that, Kyora eagerly held out her notebook and pen towards Max and Kenny.

"Umm. . . I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what's going on here," Max stated gently, scratching his head.

"Yes, I believe that this room was supposed to be off-limits to the public?" Kenny sighed, taking Kyora's notebook and signing his name on the first page. 'Wow, she actually wants MY autograph too?' he thought.

"Ahh. . . but you see, I'm not from here."

"Well of course n-"

"I'm a fanfiction author!"

Max and Kenny stared at the purple-haired girl in shock.

"A fan-fa what?" Max's eyes widened and he tapped his right cheek with his finger.

"Oh, that makes so much sense now!" Kenny exclaimed. "I've heard of fans like you before. . .fanfiction authors who write their own stories about Beyblade, and Beyblade characters. Am I right?"

"Stories about. . .Beyblade?" Max cocked his head to the side, still quite confused.

"But they don't exist in our universe. . . so Kyora must have come from the other side of the fourth wall."

"Yeah, something like that" Kyora chimed in. "So, where are the other Bladebreakers? I really wanted to get Kai's autograph too. . ." Kyora blushed as she said his name.

"Haha. . .another Kai fan, huh?" Max grinned widely. "Don't worry, I think he's just training upstairs with Tyson and Rei. I'm sure he'll come down here once they're done."

"But there's just one problem with this situation," Kenny added, deep in thought. "The fourth wall isn't often breached, and when it is, it can only be breached from this side. . . the side we're on right now! It's almost COMPLETELY unheard of that the audience ever breaks through the fourth wall!"

"Yeah, it's true," spoke a voice from above. "At most, we might be able to speak to or reach out to those on the other side. . . but actually crossing over is an extremely rare case."

Tyson rushed down the stairs and gave a thumbs-up to his teammates, who were completely flabbergasted at what he just said.

"Hey Max, I totally missed you, buddy!" And with that, Tyson tackled Max to the ground, hugging him enthusiastically. "Say, you wanna go out with me for pizza afterwards?" Tyson added, a childish grin spreading across his face.

"Uhhh. . ." Max gasped, as he struggled within Tyson's grasp. "Tyson, what are you doing?"

Kyora rolled her eyes knowingly and shifted her glance toward Kenny.

"Looks like Tyson's really out of character today or something."

Kenny nodded as he pulled a chair out from a nearby table and set his computer on his lap.

"But you probably see that sort of thing all the time, right? In the fanfiction of your world."

Kyora smiled and sat down at the table next to Kenny.

"So how come you're here, Kyora-chan?"

"Umm. . . I was having some trouble writing this Beyblade fanfiction, so I decided to watch one of my Beyblade DVD's for some inspiration, you know? So I guess, I was. . . like, concentrating really hard on what to write, and then I suddenly fell backwards and then I ended up in this long corridor. . ." Kyora trailed off. "And I think that's about it."

"Well, if you fell into our world, there must be an important reason for it," Kenny contemplated as he began to browse the internet with Dizzi. "Can you tell me what kind of trouble you were having?"

"Hehe. . . it's kind of embarrassing, but I don't know how to write about the action that takes place during a beyblade battle. I think it's just 'cause I don't know where to start. . .or something like that."

"Action during a beybattle. . .you must want to write some sort of play-by-play, similar to how AJ Topper and Brad Best always announce exactly what goes on during a beyblade battle, right?"

"Yes!" Kyora cheered. "That's exactly it! So can you help me?"

"I don't know. . . I don't beyblade much myself, so I'm not sure."

"Hey, maybe I can help!" Max called, as he shoved Tyson aside. Tyson, looking quite dejected, meandered over to a corner and began pouting.

"Really, Max?" Kyora eyes brightened. "Okay, just let me get my notes. . .right, I'm ready now!"

"Great! Let's get started then."

Max walked up to the podium at the side of a red, chrome beystadium, which was 20 feet in diameter. Pulling Draciel from his pocket and positioning it carefully onto his launcher, he glanced toward Kyora, who had her pen poised in anticipation.

"It's probably much easier to write about a beybattle if you can see it. So I guess if you can imagine it in your head, that's almost as good as watching a battle for real!"

Kyora began to write feverishly, as she hung onto Max's every word; yet she tried to keep her eyes on him all the while, determined not to miss a thing.

"Hmmm. . . so a beyblade battle always starts with the players launching their blades into the stadium, right? Since we all have different types of launchers, beyblades, and styles of launching, I'm guessing you probably have to take that into account when you're writing." Max paused, then side-stepped to the right, narrowly avoiding Tyson, who had attempted to tackle him again. Tyson ended up diving head-first into the beydish, smashing his head against the metal dish with a resonant clanging sound. Holding his head which was now throbbing with pain, Tyson brushed himself off and staggered out of the dish. He returned to his corner and resumed pouting.

"Won't he be hurt?" Kyora inquired, her green eyes softening in concern.

"Don't worry!" Max turned to Kyora and winked. "Remember, we're all animated characters here! So unless the plot requires otherwise, we can do all kinds of crazy stuff without getting injured!"

"Oh, okay, never mind then," Kyora mused. "Please continue."

"Where was I? Mmm. . .I was telling you about the beyblade launch. Right, so once you factor in the individual blader abilities as I mentioned before, you should describe how they launch their beyblade, as well as how it lands in the dish. For instance. . ."

Max positioned his arms at a diagonal and proceeded to launch Draciel into the dish at a wide angle. His beyblade bounced a few times, before wobbling precariously across the concave surface. He then called back Draciel, catching it in his right hand.

"That's what an amateur launch would look like. A smooth launch looks like this."

Max steadied his grip and aimed his launcher towards the center of the stadium. With a single, smooth motion, he pulled the ripcord with an even exertion of force. Draciel glided through the air swiftly and cleanly before landing in the center of the dish at a slight horizontal.

"Sugoi!" Kyora shifted excitedly in her seat. "That was awesome! So what next?"

"Next. . . um. . . the players start exchanging blows!" Max brushed hand through his spiky, blonde hair as diffidence became more apparent in his voice. "Here, you have to take into account a blader's battle strategy. Once you start exchanging blows with your opponent, I think the writing should flow fine from there." Max shuffled his feet nervously. "And then, if it's a serious battle, the bladers might call upon their bitbeasts to help them out! And then. . . and then. . . uhh. . ."

As Max began to trail off, brisk footsteps could be heard descending the stairwell. Tyson ceased pouting and looked up. His eyes were met with a cold glare by none other than Kai Hiwatari.

"Oh, KAI!" An ecstatic Kyora jumped up gleefully and ran up to the Bladebreakers' blue-haired teammate. "Can I have your autograph?" At this, Kai narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Baka! Are you an idiot? I have no interest in such trivial things." Kai glowered over her. "And you're in my way."

Kyora stepped back, blushing, as Kai walked up toward the beystadium where Max stood. She fiddled with a long strand of purple hair, watching timidly as Kai's scarf swept back and forth behind him.

"Kakkoe! He's. . . he's so COOL!"

"Haha. . .there's one thing about Kai I don't think I'll ever understand," Max grinned.

"Maxy!" Tyson called eagerly. "I can change, really! You like cool, mysterious guys like Kai, right? Dude, you've gotta give me another chance, PLEASE!" Tyson crawled up next to the beystadium and sat in front of Max, bowing fervently. At this, Max backed away slowly, his eyebrow cocked in confusion and his face twinged slightly with awkwardness.

"Uhh. . . I _really _don't know what you're talking about, Tyson. . ."

With renewed drive, Kyora approached Kai once again as he prepared to launch his beyblade in the dish.

"Hey Kai! Guess what?"

Kai continued to stare straight ahead, lowering his launcher as he aimed Dranzer into the dish.

"I'm going to write a Beyblade fanfiction about you. . ."

He released his blue beyblade, Dranzer, which landed squarely in the center of the dish.

". . . so I was just wondering what color hair your girlfriend should have! Her name is Rosemary Karasu, what do you think?"

"NO!"

Kai jerked, his eyes widening in shock, and perhaps horror. He turned abruptly to face Kyora, and glared at her fiercely, as if his very gaze could shoot knives through her. Kyora attempted to avert her gaze, but she was so startled that she felt as if she had frozen to the spot. So in turn, Kai walked right up to her, glaring all the while, until his face was just inches from Kyora's.

"Please. NO!" Kai gritted his teeth and turned away in exasperation. Meanwhile, Tyson was chasing Max around the beystadium while Kenny continued to surf the internet with Dizzy. Kenny was, for the most part, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"You know. . ." Kenny muttered thoughtfully. "I wonder if it is considered out of Max's character to teach some random fanfic author about writing?"

"Maybe. . . but at least his personality was kept intact."

"Rei!"

Rei clomped down the stairs, his long, banded ponytail trailing behind him. He surveyed the room and watched as Kai trained nonchalantly with Kyora standing, stunned, only a few meters away from the beystadium. Rei chuckled as Kyora just barely missed getting knocked over by Tyson, who was vigorously chasing Max back and forth across the room. Kenny closed his laptop and turned to the neko-jin Chinese boy at the foot of the stairs.

"Where have you been all this time, Rei?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was training on my own upstairs. That, and I don't think Kyelor was sure of how to incorporate me into her fanfic."

"Kyelor? Mmm. . . that's probably it. She's the one who wants to send us time traveling, right?"

"Yeah. . . it's amazing what these fanfic authors come up with these days, huh?"

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, something catches Rei's attention and he walks up to the front of the room.

"Don't worry! We don't normally act out of character. . . only in fanfiction!" Rei winks. "I hope all of you fanfic authors out there learned something!"

"Rei, what are you doing!?" Kenny articulated urgently, as he pulled Rei by the arm. "We're not supposed to approach the fourth wall! It never happens in the anime!"

"Relax, Chief. At least I'm still in character."

"Max. . . MAX!" cried Tyson. "Was it something I said? Please, come back!"

"Aaaaahhh! Stop chasing me, Tyson!"

"I've got a lot of great material for my fic. . . thanks everyone!" With that, Kyora exits the room.

"Hnn." Kai shrugs.

"So I guess we'll see you all again on DVD!" declared Rei.

"At a retailer near you!" Max huffed, as he was quite out of breath from all the running.

"Oh, Max. . . when you get all sweaty like that, I really start to feel a little hot under the collar!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

Kenny shook his head. He buried his head in his palms and collapsed onto the floor in complete exasperation.

"Arienai!"

* * *

END 

Urk. . . this really didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this Beyblade parody fic and much as I enjoyed writing it! My intention was to make it both insightful and humorous at the same time, so I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think of this story. Please leave a review before you go! Your feedback is very important to me and will also help me in the writing and editing of chapter 2 (epilogue). I will probably be able to post it by next week, so look forward to it!

Oh, and if you haven't already, please be sure to hit that "submit review" button to your lower left. And also, if you have friends who forgot to hit that "submit review" button, Kyora says you should be sure to reprimand them! Thank you very much!


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Beyblade, or any of its characters or plot premises. I am, however, the creator of Kyora-chan and this fanfic. Please, no plagiarizing! You wouldn't want to upset Kyora-chan, right? Also, I would like to point out that Kyora-chan is a purely fictional character and she is not based off of an actual author, fanfiction or non.

This Beyblade parody/tutorial is dedicated to three fanfiction authors. They are TsukiKishuko, kissedbykai and Sholay.

There is an **extended glossary of terms** at the end of this chapter. If you haven't read chapter 1 yet, please read that first! I highly recommend that you read the glossary in this chapter AFTER you read the rest of the fic, as the glossary most likely contains spoilers and other information that could potentially spoil the story.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kai turned, glancing around the room. The purple-haired girl, Kyora-chan, had disappeared.

"Max. . . what did you tell that girl?"

"Oh, I was just giving her a tutorial on how to write beybattles for her fanfic. . . but really, I was just kinda making stuff up as I went along. I probably didn't help that much anyways." Max exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Probably not! All you told her about was the launch!" Kenny piped up.

"But. . . it's not like I'm a writer or anything! I'm just good with beyblading and the use of defensive tactics."

"Hnnn." Kai grumbled. "Well. . . if she ever comes back, someone ought to set that girl straight." With that, Kai returned to the beydish and resumed his training.

"You think he's referring to the beybattles perhaps?" Rei questioned. "Or about how that girl wanted to pair him with a Mary Sue in her fanfic. . . say, who was she anyway?"

"Kyora-chan," Kenny muttered, as he fondly recalled that moment when she had asked for his autograph. "We may never know. . . she's probably not coming back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyora-chan had returned to her room, where Kyelor had been waiting. 

"Good job, Kyora-chan!"

"Thanks, Kyelor! Hehe. . .I've totally created the best fanfic ever!"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you like my new fanfic, Kye-chan! I'm going to call it 'Beyblade Play-by-Play!"

"Hold on. . ."

"So you're totally going to read it – right, right?"

"Might I remind you that _I'm_ the one who wrote this fic?"

"Excuse me? I was the one who was IN this fic! Not to mention being the main character and all. So it's totally all _my_ doing, yeah?"

"But you didn't even write it. . ."

"Whatever, same difference! Just make sure you read and review, 'kay?"

"Arrghh. . . stop acting out of character!"

"You first!"

"Me? You're one to talk. . .I'm not even a character in the story!"

"Which is why _this _fic is MINE!"

"Grrr. . ."

Kyelor sighs as she lifts the lid of her laptop. Kyora-chan follows suit, and they begin to type up critiques for each other's fanfiction.

* * *

END 

The creation of this short fic was originally inspired by the beyblade matches portrayed in my fic 'Blading in Time.' Ever since I started to read Beyblade fanfiction, I noticed that many authors tend to avoid writing about the action during beybattles for a number of reasons. Some say they're too lazy, others don't see it as important, and there are even more who claim that they simply don't think they know how to do it properly.

When I began to write 'Blading in Time,' I decided that beybattles would have to be an integral part of the story. The Bladebreakers are up against Black Dranzer after all! Can you imagine such a story _without _an epic beybattle? So, just as Max had suggested to Kyora in chapter 1, I use a type of visualization technique to write my beybattles. The hardest part is deciding how the battle should unfold, but it gradually becomes easier once I get into it.

TsukiKishuko-san, one of the authors to whom I dedicate this story to, also helped to inspire the creation of this fic! Although the main idea of this story (a beybattle tutorial) has been floating around in my head for awhile, it was a review comment by TsukiKishuko that ultimately gave me the motivation to actually write about my ideas. As a result, the plot suddenly came to me all at once. . .and it became not only a tutorial, but a parody as well.

Below is my glossary! There were several vague/subtle inferences and implications surrounding my choice of words used in this fic. Also, some of the definitions for words that I mentioned in the chapter 1 glossary are elaborated upon!

* * *

**Extended Glossary of terms used in this fanfic **

I wrote these definitions myself. . . please ask for permission if you would like to use them! (Although Wikipedia may have better definitions – go check there if you're confused!)

Arienai: A Japanese phrase that means "I can't believe this!" or something similar.

Baka: For the purposes of this fic, it's the Japanese term for "idiot" (has other meanings)

Canon: An adjective used to describe a character, setting or plot that is genuine to the original story/series and is usually copyright to the author who created it. For example, the 'Bladebreakers' are canon characters in the series _Beyblade. _

-Chan: Japanese honorific suffix that is usually used for females. It implies familiarity and endearment. Kyora likes to call herself "Kyora-chan" because she thinks it's cuter that way!

Fourth Wall: An intangible 'wall' between the audience and the characters on stage. In the case of TV shows such as Beyblade, the fourth wall is probably most likened to the TV screen, which separates the viewer from the characters on the screen. To 'breach' the fourth wall means that a character on-screen has somehow shown awareness that they are being watched by an audience. If you will. . . it's like a division between reality and fiction!

In-Character: A term usually used to describe a canon character that retains their canon personality traits within a fan work. In my fic, all of the Bladebreakers retained _some _of their canon qualities to varying extents. Who do you think was most in-character?

Kakkoe: Japanese term for "Cool!" and other similar expressions

Karasu: The Japanese word for 'crow.' In mythology, crows are often considered to be harbingers of doom, and are sometimes portrayed as circling corpses and picking their eyes out. Please see "Rosemary Karasu" entry below.

Kyo: A Japanese word with many meanings; in this fic it means 'mirror.' It's also one of the words that Kyora's name was based off of.

Kyora-chan: An enthusiastic, female fanfiction author who I created to be the main character of this fic. Her name is like a permutation of 'kyo no wa' or 'circle of mirrors.' The implication is that being an author causes one to look into oneself, and that the fanfiction we write often mirrors our own character, whether we intended to or not. See 'Mary Sue' below for more about Kyora-chan!

Out-of-character (OOC): This term is usually used to describe a canon character who does not retain their canon personality traits within a fan work. In this fic, all of the Bladebreakers were out of character to some extent. Who did you think was the most out of character?

Mary Sue: Widely considered to be the bane of fanfiction readers everywhere. She is the model of a highly idealized, female original character. Often too perfect for her own good, she tends to hog the spotlight to the neglect of canon characters, and is sometimes a projection or mirror-image of the author who created her. Likewise, in the case of Kyora-chan, her creation of Rosemary Karasu can potentially be construed as a mirror-image of Kyora herself.

Puni Puni Poemy: An anime OVA based off of _Excel Saga_ - it helped to provide me with some inspiration to write this fic. It is two episodes long, quite R-rated, and tells the story of how 10-year old Poemy strives to be a voice actress, all the while saving the world and struggling to stay in-character.

Rosemary Karasu: In case you haven't noticed, rose-MARY kara-SU was a spoof of a Mary Sue character that Kyora-chan was writing about. Please see the above definition of "karasu" for more information.

Sugoi: A Japanese expression of surprise or amazement that can be construed in several ways, the most common ones being 'Wow!' or 'That's amazing!'

Wa: A Japanese word with many meanings; in this fic it means 'circle.' It's also one of the words that Kyora's name was based off of.

Yaoi/Yuri: The Japanese term 'yaoi' refers to love between male characters and 'yuri' is its synonymous term for love between female characters. Yaoi fics are fairly common among Beyblade fanfiction, the most popular pairings being Kai with Rei and Max with Tyson. Perhaps you can remember Tyson's crazy antics in chapter 1 of this fic? In my opinion, one of the most interesting pairings to read about is Kai x Max.

End of glossary

* * *

As for the tutorial itself, although I could have easily went on to describe the climax of battle and whatnot, I decided that it might be best to avoid too much explanation. It would take quite A LOT of explanation for me to describe the way the blades clash while the bitbeasts are summoned, which I thought could end up taking away from the humor and entertainment value of the story. That, and I wasn't sure if I could justify Max going all out against one of his teammates in a 'casual' battle. Just imagine. . . 

Kai: "Max, what do you think you're doing? This is NOT a real battle!"

Max: "But. . . we have to make it look like one!"

Kai: "Why. . ." _glares_

Max: "For Kyora-chan's fanfiction!"

Kai: "And this affects me. . . how?"

* * *

If you enjoyed this fic, or even if you didn't, your feedback is greatly appreciated! Please submit a review if you haven't already. Kyora-chan will be upset if you don't! Thank you! 

I may also be writing a sequel someday. . .


End file.
